


Safe House

by mooseman13579



Series: Wonderful Wizard of Stargate [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stargate, Companion to a long-term project that I promise I am working on, Gen, Honest, Magic is Real, NID, Op gone wrong, SGC, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseman13579/pseuds/mooseman13579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Keely is not a 'witch' or a 'wiccan' or any of that New Age garbage. She is a young woman with marketable skills, even if you'd never find them in a university course catalog.<br/>She also has a wounded agent of Stargate Command sitting at her kitchen table. <br/>Companion to a work-in-progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe House

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a post from Writeworld's lovely tumblr. Their prompt was the sentence "Don't bleed on my floor."
> 
> I promise that Wonderful Wizard of Stargate will happen. Success breeds success and when I finish season one, I'll have the confidence to work season two. This is set sometime later in the series continuity, when the NID has become a major problem in the main timeline.

Regina Keely walked into her kitchen clad in a nightgown. The clock on the microwave said 2:15 AM. Regina’s kitchen wasn’t anything to write home about, just the average San Francisco apartment with a view of the bay and about a million ugly high rises.  
Her kitchen also had one wounded and bleeding man seated at her table cradling a broken arm. Regina ignored him and got herself a glass from the cubboard.

 

“Ms. Keely,” the man said. “I need some help.”

 

Regina didn’t turn around, she simply filled her glass with water from the tap.

 

“I don’t think I was followed, but there are NID agents on my tail,” he continued. “They got Simmons and I think Montes is working for them.”

 

She took a sip and made a face at the heavy mineral taste.

 

“Ms. Keely-”

 

Finally, Regina turned to the man. “Lieutenant Sanchez, just because because Mathew McCabe included my name in the list of supernatural contacts for the SGC does not mean you are allowed to use my home as a safe house.”

 

Sanchez looked at her forlornly. “I didn’t know where else to go ma'am.”

 

Regina sighed and sat at the table. “Fine, why were you so close to my apartment in the first place?”

 

He looked incredulous. “Shouldn’t we be preparing for an assault by NID agents?”

 

“Liuetenant, I assure you that even if they came here, they wouldn’t be able to find the front door much less get in. That’s what the wards are for.” Sanchez finally began to relax at that news.

 

“Now, explain to me what the SGC had you doing that put you so close to my apartment in the first place and don’t leave anything out. Then we’ll see what we can do about it.”

 

“Thanks, ma'am. I’ll don’t know how I’ll pay you back for this.”

 

“Just don’t bleed on my floor.”


End file.
